In So Deep
by InSoDeep137
Summary: This is a story about James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Lily's friends... it's my version of the 6th and 7th years and after of the Mauraders lives.


Hogwarts Express  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew settled into their cabin on the train.  
"I think I forgot to pack my socks." Peter said trying to remember if he had everything packed.  
"You forgot socks?" Sirius questioned, laughing.  
"I'm not sure if I forgot them or not. I'm trying to remember." Peter returned. He was a small boy with mousy features, blondish hair, and blue eyes. He had a squeaky voice and was no where near as attractive as his three best friends. Remus Lupin had light brown hair and gray eyes. He was tall and the smartest of the four boys. James Potter and Sirius Black both had black hair but James hair was messy and his eyes were brown. Sirius had short hair and blue eyes. Both boys were arguably the best looking boys in school, with Remus as a close second. Peter always felt rather jealous of his friends but never showed it. They needed him and included him and were friends with him. What more did he need.  
"I'm reading an interesting book." Remus was cut off before he finished.  
"Rem, why do we care about the book your reading?" Sirius asked.  
"Maybe, because it's about quidditch." Remus answered. Sirius and James were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Sirius was a beater and James the seeker.  
"Oh well then go on." Sirius said.  
"And." Remus was cut off again.  
"I wonder how Evans is. I haven't seen her yet." James wondered out loud. James had liked Lily Evans ever since they were in their 2nd year. They were now entering their 6th and Lily had yet to even show anything close to liking James. She tolerated him. And she most definitely didn't hate him. But she didn't like him either.  
"James, stop interrupting people!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"Well, I was just saying." James was stopped when the door to their cabin opened.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if there were people in here." A pretty girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes looked around at them.  
"Hey Sara, how was your summer?" Remus asked, staring at her.  
"Oh it was pretty good. I had fun." Sara replied. An even prettier girl peered over Sara's shoulder and a piece of long brown hair fell into her face. She brushed it out and smiled at the boys.  
"Hey guys. We were just looking for a place to sit for the ride. All the other cabins are full. Do you think we could squeeze in here with you four?" She asked. Another head appeared. This one had wavy red hair.  
"Sure, but we only have two extra seats. You'll have to sit on my lap Elissa." Sirius said with a wink at the brown haired girl. She laughed.  
"Oh well. I guess there's another cabin somewhere else." The red head said, sounding rather anxious to leave.  
"No, that's okay. You and Sara can have the chairs. I'll just." Elissa was cut off.  
"Sit on my lap." Sirius finished.  
"No, I'll just sit on the floor. It's okay really. I don't mind. I can stretch out then." Elissa finished her sentence.  
"Fine then. If you don't like me just tell me." Sirius pouted.  
"I never said that."  
"So you do like me!" Sirius smiled.  
"I never said that either." Elissa smiled back. Sirius stuck out his tongue as Elissa sat down on the floor and got comfortable. Sara took the empty seat next to window, which just happened to be the seat next to Remus. The only seat left was the one in between James and the wall. Lily sighed and sat down in it.  
"How was your summer Lily? Did you have fun?" James asked sincerely. Lily looked at him.  
" It was fine. Yours?"  
"Great, I went to Paris for a few weeks. Then these three spent last week with me." James told her.  
"Did you really go to Paris? As in Paris, France?" Lily asked looking excited.  
"Yup, my aunt and uncle live there. They showed us around. Saw a few of the Muggle things but mostly just the secret things that the Muggles don't know about. The magic stuff." James said, Lily was actually listening to him and talking to him. He was surprised. She usually kept her answers short and to the point, not making conversation really.  
"Did you go the Eiffel Tower? And the Louve? Oh, I so wish I could go to Paris. I've never been there and I've always wanted to go." Lily said. Her emerald eyes sparkled with interest.  
"Well, maybe someday you will go." James said, but he was really thinking that he would take her there someday. But he didn't want the conversation to end and if he said that he would take her it most definitely end it.  
"I hope so. My parents won't take me though. My sister, Petunia hates to travel. Especially out of England. So I don't plan on going any time soon." Lily said sadly.  
"Well, you never know. You might be surprised." Sara said from the other side of the cabin, "I heard there's a trip for the 6th and 7th years. I'm not sure where we're going but it could be anywhere. Including Paris."  
"Well, I'll need to go shopping if that's the case." Elissa said.  
"Of course, and you'll need a strong manly person to carry all your bags right? And to tell which bathing suit fit's you the best." Sirius tapped her leg with his foot.  
"Yeah, what do you say Pete? You wanna help me shop?" Elissa looked up at Peter and smiled. Sirius scowled at her.  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Okay, and then on the trip there you absolutely have to sit next to me." She insisted with a glance at Sirius to see how he was reacting to this.  
"Well, I don't think I can go on the trip. My mum's still pretty ill and it won't be good to be that far away from her. Just in case something happens." Peter said sadly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. How is your mum Peter?" Sirius said a bit more happily.  
"She's doing better."  
"Any ways" Remus started to change the subject, "I think that this year will be the best so far. We don't have to worry about the O.W.L.'s any more and the N.E.W.T.'s aren't until next year."  
"This year should be relaxing then." Sara smiled.  
"Party!" James, Sirius, and Elissa shouted.  
"Well, I'm still gonna study. We still need to be ready for the N.E.W.T.'s." Lily said sensibly. A little bit too sensibly.  
"Study for something we don't have for another year? Are you crazy Lily?" James asked her.  
"Any way Lils! This is our year to just chill and have fun. Next year you can study for N.E.W.T.'s. But you should have some fun this year. It's a no pressure year!" Elissa exclaimed.  
"She's right Lily. Just relax this year." Sara added. Sara was a good student and her and Lily were a lot alike in the fact that they liked to study and were dedicated to their classes. Sometimes they wondered if Elissa even cared about her grades though. She spent most of her free time flirting with different boys, trying new things with her hair and make-up, and reading the fashion magazines from both magical and muggle worlds. It wasn't like Sara didn't enjoy any of that either. She was just more studious. She read books instead of the magazines. She only spent 10-15 minutes on her hair and make-up. She flirted a bit but only when she like a boy. Elissa just flirted for the sake of fun. To make the poor guy think he had a chance with one of the prettiest girls in the school. Elissa was never serious about that kind of thing. In a way, she was the girl version of Sirius. If you were going to think of it that way then Sara would have been the girl version of Remus. Not that she'd mind that. Remus was very cute. And nice. Probably one of the nicer of the 4 boys. He would have made the best boyfriend of them all.  
"Sara! You were suppose to agree with me!" Lily cried snapping Sara out of her thoughts of Remus.  
"Oh come off it Lily. You are to serious about everything." Elissa said lightly.  
"I have to agree with Elissa on that Lily." Remus said, shooting a smile at Elissa who smiled back in that flirty way of hers.  
"See, Remus has the right idea. Relax! No pressure. Don't worry about the stupid ol' N.E.W.T.'s. They aren't gonna happen for another year." Elissa said. She and Remus exchanged smiles again. Sirius scowled at them. A knock sounded at the door and it was opened to reveal the sweet's cart. Everybody bought some candy and then they settled back down.  
"So James, who's the Quidditch Captain this year?" Elissa asked tapping his foot with her's in a flirty way.  
"Well, not to brag. But I am." James answered with a tap on her nose. Elissa giggled.  
"Ohh! Congrats James!" Elissa cooed. If it had been any other person acting like this, she would have been thought daft. But Elissa could get away with anything and still be the most wanted girl in the school.  
"I'm the Co-Captain." Sirius said with a rather hopeful look at Elissa.  
"That's nice Sirius." Elissa said. She shot a glance at him and was surprised to see him looking rather disappointed. Elissa didn't know what she did to make him like that so she turned her attention to him, "Well, maybe I'll have to come be a cheerleader for you."  
"A what leader?" Sirius asked.  
"Oh, it's a muggle thing. When they have sports games there are girls who go out on field and cheer for their team and stuff. It's almost like a dance routine with shouting. Plus, they have the most adorable outfits. Short skirts and mid-drift tops. But they must get rather cold in the winter. If I went to a muggle school then I'd be a cheerleader." Elissa said.  
"Well I wouldn't mind having cheerleaders. Especially if you were one." Sirius winked at her. Elissa blushed.  
"The cheerleaders are always the most popular girls in the school. And their boyfriends are usually on the football team." She added.  
"Well, if you're a cheerleader in a muggle school and I'm a football player then we can go out. Right?" Sirius asked.  
"Wrong. Were not in a muggle school. We're at Hogwarts. Things are different." Elissa said.  
"Muggle schools have a lot of stereotypes. Too many groups." Lily added, "at least at Hogwarts, there are basically only the four different cliques. You know the different houses. But even then, most of us get along. It's not like that at muggle schools. They have about 50 different kinds of groups. And everybody's in one."  
"Wow, maybe I should pay attention in Muggle Studies." James said.  
"Well, if you didn't sleep then you would know all of this." Remus told him.  
"I think muggle life is interesting. I was so jealous of Lily and Elissa in the 1st year. They knew all this stuff that I didn't about muggles." Sara said. Lily was muggle born. Elissa wasn't, but nobody really knew anything other then her mother had died and so had her father so she lived with her aunt and uncle who were muggles. They weren't sure which parent had even been the wizard or witch. Elissa preferred not to talk about it. What made it so odd was that the Slytherins were nice to her. They hated the other 6 and were hated in return. But Elissa was the exception. They all liked her. Snape even would talk to her, in class, or would pull her away sometimes outside or during supper. Elissa was never happy about this but she went to talk to him any ways. This made the other confused but Elissa would just shake her head and change the subject.  
"I was jealous of you Sara. I wished that I had known I was a witch from day one." Lily said.  
"I knew, but I didn't have any practice. But we don't need to go into that now do we?" Elissa added.  
"Nope, we can even change the subject. Tell me more about those cheerleaders Liss." Sirius said eagerly.  
"How about she doesn't?" Peter said, he rather wished that they could go back to talking about school and the N.E.W.T.'s  
"Well I say that she does!" James and Sirius exclaimed together.  
"No, I told you everything I know. Besides, it's a rather dull topic." Elissa rolled her eyes. She stretched out on the floor and closed her eyes. "Nap time." She announced.  
"Awww, is sumbody tiwerd?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes, and I would appreciate it if."  
"If I came down there with you, right?"  
"NO! I'd appreciate it if you shut-up so I can sleep." She snapped back at him.  
"I'm sorry Elissa, but I don't think your going to get much sleep in this cabin." Remus told her.  
"Ah well, it was worth a try. I'll just need to go to bed as soon as the feast's over." She complained. She stayed lying down with her eyes closed though.  
"So Sirius. Did you have fun at Holly Ashtons yesterday?" James asked his friend. Sirius shot him a meaningful glance as Elissa sat up bolt right and screamed, "Where!" at the top of her lungs.  
"Umm, well you see. yesterday I went over to Holly's." Sirius stammered.  
"Why? She's the biggest slut in school!" Elissa demanded.  
"Think Elissa." Remus said sarcastically. Elissa's look became shocked.  
"Why else would he be over there?" James asked. Sara made a face and looked from Elissa's shocked face to Sirius embarassed one. They were refusing to look at each other and it seemed like there was more to the situation then it seemed. She decided to have a talk with her friend later on in the dorm. Lily looked at Sara as if to ask if she was thinking the same thing. Sara nodded back and a silent agreement to talk to Elissa together was made.  
"Well wouldn't you know. We're almost to the school. I can see the train station." Peter announced. He had been rather nervous with the sudden and obvious tension in the room.  
"Oh, well that's good." Sara said lamely trying to make conversation.  
"Yup." Lily added.  
"Mmmhmm." Remus muttered.  
"I wonder what we'll have to eat." James wondered out loud again.  
"I hope we have steak. Mmmmm." Peter said dreamily.  
"Beef, it's what's for dinner." James quoted. Everybody laughed. A little bit too hard. Sirius managed a small smile and Elissa didn't even look up.  
"Have you guys ever had wolf meat? It's pretty good." Sara said. Remus' jaw dropped open, Peter looked around nervously again, James cracked up laughing and even Sirius started to laugh. Sara was surprised at their actions; Lily looked like she might laugh but only because James and Sirius laughter was contagious along with the look on Remus' face. Elissa just rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the ground. Just then the train stopped and they had arrived in Hogsmeade. Everyone stood up and began to leave the cabin.  
"We'll all fit in one carriage, right?" James asked when Sara, Lily, and Elissa climbed into one. Elissa sighed, Lily groaned, but Sara smiled and that was a good enough answer. Remus climbed in and sat next to Sara who was sitting next to Lily. James jumped in behind him and sat next to Lily right away. Lily rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Sara. Sirius got in next and sat next to Elissa who scooted next to the wall to make room for Peter between them. Sirius rolled his eyes at Elissa's attempts to get away from him. He hadn't done anything with Holly. Well besides snogging. But that was only a bit. He hadn't even stayed for long. Just half and hour or so. He didn't know why Elissa was making such a big deal about it. He also didn't know that he would find out soon. 


End file.
